


Неодимовый магнит

by SantAiryN



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, lol
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Для тех, кто помнит, КАК Сантино смотрел на Вайолет в ворк-руме)





	Неодимовый магнит

Сантино Райс привык смотреть на драг-квин немного свысока. Со стороны судейского стола всегда были видно то, что они так отчаянно пытались спрятать, — небрежность, неуверенность, потаенные комплексы. Он и сам был далек от идеала, но никому на свете не было позволено говорить об этом вслух. И конкурсантки ненавидели его. Кто в шутку, а кто и от всей души. Сантино получал от этого некое извращенное удовольствие, по крайней мере, он точно знал, что его критику «дамы» забудут нескоро.

Вайолет Чачки была такой же, как большинство молодых королев. Море амбиций, не покрывающих отчаянную нехватку требующихся умений. Немного грации. Немного обаяния. И отчаянная жажда признания и славы. Что ж, это Сантино понимал. Но он не мог даже представить, что взгляд из-под темных неровных ресниц заставит его возвращаться к тощей мальчишеской фигуре Чачки раз за разом.

Вообще, Сантино нравились нормальные мужчины. Крепкие, сильные. Умеренно накачанные. Вайолет была слеплена совершенно иначе.

Но ее выпирающие ключицы притягивали не меньше неодимового магнита, и Сантино готов был облизывать их взглядом каждый съемочный день. Впрочем, он был в этом не одинок.

Вайолет притягивала взгляды многих. Внешне ничего примечательного; но в ней билась звериная чувственность, которая заставляла тестостерон вскипать в крови. И только обостренное самомнение не позволяло Сантино нарушить паритет и подобраться ближе, чем было дозволено. Судья не мог трахаться с конкурсанткой. Хотя, возможно, ему бы это даже сошло с рук.

Но так было бы слишком просто. Трахнуть Чачки значило бы, что он поддался ее притяжению, как безвольная скрепка. Сантино Райс не готов был поступиться своей гордостью. Возможно, позже... Да, через пару лет успехов, после победы в сезоне, когда Вайолет будет выступать на одной сцене с Дитой фон Тиз, он придет к ней в гримерку с видом старого знакомого, и с наслаждением увидит, как искажается идеально накрашенное лицо Вайолет Чачки. Но пока это всего лишь возможность. 

Сантино проводил взглядом Вайолет, затянутую в умопомрачительный корсет, и хмыкнул. Сопротивляться ее притяжению было занятной, весьма приятной игрой.


End file.
